Miku x Luka
by Mynameisalejandro
Summary: how Miku meets Luka and how their friendship develops. disclaimer：I don't own Vocaloid


A Miku x Luka Fanfiction

Hatsune Miku groaned as the alarm clock awoke her from her uneasy slumber. She sat up, looked at the clock on her nightstand and realized that it is Monday. Miku hated Mondays, not only because it is the first day of the week, but also because she must go to that hell of a place called school. Miku despised school, she despised every single brick of it and every single living being that works and studies there. If it is not because of the education that will give her a good mark and a chance to go to a good university, she would not step in that place, even if someone pointed a gun at her. With that thought in mind, Miku got off her bed and dragged herself to the washroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She had long teal hair and a pair of vibrant teal eyes. To be honest, her eyes and her hair were the only parts of her body that she actually liked; many other girls laughed at her height and form, which really made her lose confidence. After she brushed her teeth, showered and dried herself, she put her hair into two identical ponytails and put on a sleeveless shirt, a teal tie and a skirt. This was her usual attire; after all, teal was her favorite color.

After she dressed herself, Miku walked downstairs and greeted her mother before leaving for school. "Another day in this hellhole," she muttered to herself as she walked onto the school grounds. She didn't have many friends in this place and the bullies always picked on her because of her unpopularity. That is one of the main reasons that she hated school. Little did she know, as she was thinking over the reasons why she hated this place, someone purposely threw a banana peel in front of her for her to slip.

She did slip on the banana peel and began to fall. Just as she closed her eyes for a painful landing, someone grabbed her from behind and brought her into a warm embrace. Moments later, she opened her eyes and saw that an arm have encircled her small frame and stopped her from falling further. After she made sure that she was perfectly still, she turned around to thank the owner of that arm.

"Thank you. That was really kin..." Miku suddenly caught her breath in her throat as she saw the face of her hugger. It was an incredibly beautiful girl with long pink hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Her features were almost equivalent to that of an angel. Miku felt something weird in her stomach as her heart rate raised and her palms became sweaty.

"Are you okay?" The pink haired girl asked with a caring tone, still hugging Miku.

"Y-yes, thank you for s-saving m-me." Miku answered, wondering why she was stuttering all of a sudden.

"That's good," the pinkette said before she let go of Miku. After she was let loose and was able to observe her fully, the tealette almost gasped out loud when she saw the form of the pinked haired girl. Her tall height, her perfectly proportioned body and her developed chest really made her look like a goddess incarnate. Miku's heart rate started to increase exponentially as she began to feel more sweat on her palms.

"You should be careful next time, I'm sure that people would be really upset to see such a cute girl hurt herself." The pinkette said with a lovely smile. Miku suddenly felt her face get all hot, she was sure that she must be blushing like crazy by now.

"Err.. t-thanks for saying that, but you c-can't possibly be serious." Miku said to the pinkette, remembering her unpopularity, all the insults she received and all the bullying she went through.

"Of course I am serious, silly," the pinkette giggled, while she reached out her hand and caressed Miku's cheek, "To be honest, my heart almost stopped when I saw you trip. I hate to see a cute girl such as you get bruises."

Miku was speechless. Normally, she would be weirded out by this action, but with her, it just felt... normal. Also, for nine years people have pushed her around and made fun of her everyday at school, yet this girl that she just met called her cute twice in one minute. She looked down to the ground, hoping to hide her blushes, and said, "T-thank you, y-you are very b-beautiful yourself."

"Awwe," that pinkette exclaimed, "What a sweet girl you are. What is your name?"

"Miku... Hatsune Miku." the tealette responded. No one, except for her few friends had ever had any interest in her; they didn't even bother asking her name. People had always referred to her as "the freak" or the "the weirdo". This was the first time that someone actually took the liberty to know her name.

"That is a perfect name for someone as cute and sweet as you," the pinkette responded cheerfully, "My name is Megurine Luka and I am a new student here. It is such a pleasure to meet you." she then added.

"Ni-nice to meet you, Luka." Miku responded. Suddenly, she remembered that she still needed to go to school and she had to get the day over with. "Umm... Sorry for being rude, but my class begins in five minutes and I'll have to go", Miku added shyly.

"No need to apologize, Miku, please go if you have to." Luka said, "Like I said, it is a great pleasure to meet you and I hope that we may meet again."

Miku nodded to the pinkette before turning around and walked away. "What is wrong with me?" she thought to herself, "Why did I feel so...weird in front of her? Why did she call me cute? I don't even know her." Miku spent the whole way to class trying to figure out why she stuttered and blushed in front of another female, and why Luka would be so kind to a total stranger. Just as she was walking through an alleyway between two buildings, Lily, one of the popular girls and a violent bully, appeared in front of her and suddenly pushed Miku back with such a force that she fell on her back.

"Well, well, well, look what do we have here." the blonde grinned sadistically, "If it isn't our lovely little freak. Oh I am gonna have so much fun today."

Miku gulped, she knew perfectly well what the blonde would do to her and she didn't want anything to do with it. She crawled back against the wall, covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes. "P-please don't hit me." she begged, but Lily was taking none of it. Without responding, Lily grabbed Miku by her collar, pulled her up, pinned her against the wall and raised her fist to the same level as Miku's head. Just as the tealette was expecting a jaw-shattering punch, a familiar voice appeared behind her bully.

"LET HER GO!" the voice boomed, it was Luka's voice! Miku was both happy and embarrassed; happy, because for the first time, someone was there for her, and embarrassed, because she didn't want Luka to see her in this state.

Lily let go of Miku's collar, causing her to fall on her knees, gasping for air. "Who the hell are you? Get out of here!" the blonde growled at Luka, but the pinkette didn't move a muscle.

"Let her go, right now! What were you thinking? Why would you do this to her?" Luka screamed, the cheerfulness that was present in her voice when she talked to Miku was now gone.

"Ha, why would I do this to her? I do it because it is fun, because I can. Isn't it right Hatsu... Whatever?" Lily responded while she grabbed Miku's arm and forcefully pulled her up, making the petite girl tear up. She then slammed the poor girl against the wall, causing her to cry with pain. "See? I can do whatever I want with this freak, and you can't do anything about it", she added with a provoking smile.

The grin on Lily's face combined with the blonde's actions finally made Luka snap. Without thinking, she raised her fist and punched Lily straight in the face as hard as she could. The bully fell back against the wall while she covered her face with her hand. "NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN", the pinkette growled. Then she turned to the now crying Miku and gently helped her get up.

"Are you alright? Miku?" she asked gently. To her surprise, as soon as she got Miku back on her feet, the petite girl wrapped her arms around Luka's body as she resumed crying.

"Shhh...It's okay now, Miku, she won't bother you anymore." Luka reassured, while she rubbed the back of the tealette's head in an attempt to confort the poor girl.

"*sob* W-what did I do, Luka? *sob* W-what did I do*sob* t-to deserve this?" Miku whispered through her tears. This is the not the first time Lily hit her, but it was indeed the most humiliating time because of Luka's presence.

"It's okay, Miku, you didn't do anything. It is she who should be blamed." Luka gave a disgusted look to Lily, who was now slowly gaining composure and strength.

"YOU EVIL BI*CH!" the blonde yelled after she recovered from the punch, the desire for blood was now clearly present in her bruised eyes. "I swear to god, I will kill you, I WILL KILL YOU!" Lily shouted as she picked up a wooden stick from the ground. Miku gulped as she saw the stick. Just then, Lily charged Luka for a deadly whip. However, Luka easily dodged the incoming attack, grabbed the blonde's arm and threw her back, which made her lose balance and fell on to the ground.

"Let's go!" Luka shouted, as she grabbed Miku's arm and started to run. Lily also got up, picked up the stick and went after them. As soon as Luka saw the angry blonde regain her balance, she picked up speed and sprinted out of the alleyway with Miku. Since classes had already begun and the school grounds were practically deserted, there was no one to go to and they completely forgot about the classes of the day. After they ran tirelessly for a few minutes, Luka stopped and bent down to catch her breath.

"I...I think we lost her." Luka panted while she turned around to look at Miku, who was just as tired and out of breath as her.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Luka asked the petite girl after thirty seconds of catching her breath.

"Ye-yeah... *cough* I-I'm just a bit... tired..." Miku whispered as she shook unsteadily, as if she was ready to fall down. "My back hurts and I 'm not really used to running", she continued as she began to fall.

After seeing this, Luka took no time to delay and caught the falling girl in her arms. "Oh Miku... I am so sorry ... I didn't know... I should have stayed and let you go first..." the pinkette said, as if she was about to cry. But she was silenced by the petite girl when she put her finger on the pinkette's lips. Luka suddenly felt a slight blush on her face.

"Shh... It's okay Luka, don't cry. It is such a noble action, to risk your own well being for a complete stranger..." Miku whispered with a faint smile, "No-one except for my family has ever cared about me, you are the only one..."

Luka stretched her face muscles and formed a proud little smile. "It's nothing, Miku, I doubt that she'll stand a chance against me anyway. As I said, I absolutely hated to see a cute girl like you get hurt, and by god, you are the cutest girl I've ever met, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I would even give up my life to protect you." Luka said with determination, while she caressed Miku's cheek softly.

After hearing Luka's words, Miku felt that she was indeed the luckiest girl in the world, to have such a gorgeous and loving friend who actually cared for her. She suddenly realized that Luka was really the one who she had been waiting for all of her life, and no one else could replace her. She tried get up and kiss Luka, but the overwhelming tiredness was just too much for her. She gathered up all her strength and energy and whispered "I love you" to the beautiful pinkette before her tiredness got the upper hand and she drifted off to sleep.

"Miku?" An extremely worried Luka asked desperately, before laying her head on the tealette's chest. After hearing soft snores and making sure that Miku was okay, Luka couldn't stop her tears of joy from falling because of what the tealette just whispered to her. To be honest, she had fallen for Miku at the first glance; her cute blushes and stutters only made the attraction stronger, and that is why she disregarded her classes and followed the tealette because she wanted to protect her teal-haired crush as she noticed that the people in this school were not very friendly to her. Now that she had confirmed the feeling was mutual, she couldn't be more happy. After she wiped away the tears of joy, Luka picked the sleeping tealette up gently as if she was carrying her bride and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear the only phrase that she wanted to say to the petite girl right now.

"I love you, too."


End file.
